Snow and Ice
by CampionSayn
Summary: Really, after all the stuff Demolisher goes through, it's a wonder he's still functioning.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, and nothing owns me… though, I sometimes wish it did…

A/N: This was made because I am pathetic and am sick of everyone leaving Demolisher for either Cyclonus, or worse, Megatron! He really needs a friend, if only for a moment.

Warnings: Sickeningly sweet fluff. Also, this is not to be mistaken as romance. Unless you're stone drunk and squint 'til you're blind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------*-----------------

Staring at the display the young girl had involuntarily stumbled across, she had to wonder if she was going insane. There was an idea forming in her head that the little voice in the back of her mind prevented her from denying outright.

Five blocks away from where the boys had most probably wandered off to, under a bridge rather reminiscent of the Three Billy Goats Gruff, Alexis stared at the vehicle form of Demolisher. Stuck in the ice.

In yet another search for a Mini-con, the kids had gone with the Autobots to some long abandoned village in Greenland. After actually touching ground the giant metal heads had once again been slapped in the face with cruel human irony. The land was not _green_, it was barren, frozen and _white_.

One thing had led to another, (the thing being the Decepticons) and the 'Bots and kids were separated in the ensuing chaos. Thus leaving the only creature lacking a 'Y' chromosome for miles, staring at a more than half-frozen tank.

Seriously. More than half of him was packed rock solid in the ice. The only parts of him that weren't covered were his treads.

"…Don't… say… a word…" Demolisher ordered, in a most pathetic attempt to seem in control of this situation. Of all the people, bot or fleshling, why did this one have to find him?

Resisting the urge to snort, Alexis opted instead to roll her eyes and circle the 'Con. Because, really, how often would she see him this helpless? He couldn't transform, obviously, or he would have done it already and squashed her flat.

Listening to the faraway sounds of gunfire, the girl really couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It was irrational, yes, but she couldn't help it. Nobody was looking for him and he had more than probably been there for hours. Maybe days.

"How long have you been here?" She asked most suddenly, stepping closer. Too close for his comfort.

"… None… of your… business!" He attempted to snap, static swallowing up his voice, however, as the cold was getting worse.

The brunette just continued to look at him, her ears telling her the battle was moving much farther away, and that voice in her head telling her she should do something.

Then the tank did something he would later classify as stupid. He moved his treads towards her, seeming to really, really want to run her down. And almost made it three feet, before he gave a horrible, creaking groan and slid back to the indentation he had made in the ice. He sounded like he was in pain.

'…_Damn_.' Alexis mentally cursed, the little voice in her head which sounded suspiciously like Optimus Prime crying out in joy as she dug around in her jacket pockets, pulled out her heavy leather gloves and thick pocket knife and decided,

'Let _the others yell at me_…'

Scurrying up the tank, the green eyed girl settled just atop where she was pretty sure his cockpit was and started chipping away, albeit very carefully, at the ice. If she could do this sort of thing for the Autobots, than why not an idiot with a big gun?

"… W-What… what are… you…. Doing?"

"I-I don't-… You're not-…" She stuttered at first, still chipping away, her little fingers pulling at the much thicker, freezing cold, solidified water, "… I'm not just going to leave you like this."

He was silent after that, grudgingly letting her continue, though keeping his audios alert in case one of the Autobrats or worse his leader or teammates came and saw this.

Two or more minutes later, Alexis made a little noise of victory as the much heavier stuff came off in waves thanks to a particularly hard jab. Most of his greenish-yellow paintjob was showing. Now for his twisty- jointy-pliable parts…

Demolisher, for his part, was now beyond confused, if not a trifle embarrassed. Primus, he had been stuck in this frozen wasteland for almost seven hours and of course, do his self-involved team members come looking for him? No! Instead he gets found by a fragging human femme.

Not that he has anything against femmes, he actually found the ones on this planet interesting, if not just a bit… scary. It's just, the one currently _helping_ him for no reason…

If Megatron found out about this, Demolisher was as good as scrap.

"Hey," Alexis shouted into his cockpit, now completely clear of crystal water, "Can you move yet?"

Grumbling and checking his systems, the mech found that he could indeed move again. Then, moving all his inner wires around, the tank happily transformed.

Doing it with Alexis still perched atop his frame might not have been the best of ideas, though…

"Whoah!"

Dropping her knife, the Autobot-friendly girl gripped onto what quickly became the heavy-set 'Con's chassis, her gloves sending tingly, not altogether unpleasant shivers through him.

Not quite thinking about it, Demolisher grabbed her before she slipped off, able to hold her only in his right hand. The small particles of ice left over from her scraping, sort of, flurried off of him and landed on her clothes and… that light brown stuff attached to her head… oh, now he remembered, hair.

The look on both their faces, if anyone had showed up at that moment, clearly said what was going on in both their heads,

'_Now what?_'

Oddly enough, Alexis was the first to move from their self-imposed staring contest. Deftly, she moved her legs over his servos, gripped for about a nanosecond and jumped, landing right into a pile of three foot deep, dusty snow. She paused to look at Demolisher one more time, before uttering a barely heard, "See ya' around." Before bolting up and across the bridge, towards where she hoped the others were.

The Decepticon, for his part, just looked stunned, continuing to stand among the ice fragments and the tiny, (to him, at least) and forgotten pocket knife. Some of the snow the human had landed in, following the winds orders, drifted over his feet, and the broken ice.

Then his commlink crackled to life.

_"Demolisher, WHERE the frag are you?!"_

Jerking at the sound of his commander's voice, the tank answered as if the last minutes hadn't just happened, "Yes, sir, Megatron?"

_"Warp back to base. Today was a waste of time."_

So, they hadn't gotten the Mini-con. The bulky Decepticon didn't feel the least bit surprised, unfortunately.

"Yes, sir!" And then the crackling sound of the Lord of Destruction warping out was all that was heard on the other end.

But… before Demolisher himself left for the moon, he hesitantly bent over and picked up the human's knife. Twiddling it around in his hand, he felt the oddest emotion come over him. Not quite gratitude, but something rather like it.

He looked over it and with a tiny smirk, put it in his sub-space pocket, warping out with just one thought in his head,

'_What Megatron doesn't know, won't hurt… anyone_.'

FIN.


End file.
